A governor for an elevator is known. When a speed of the elevator exceeds a particular range, the governor starts a switch to power off an elevator motor, so that the elevator slows down or brakes. In a special situation in which the elevator continues to speed up, the governor starts a mechanical retarding mechanism, which is usually a safety gear frictionally engaged with a guide rail, so as to slow down the elevator through friction between the safety gear and the guide rail.
In the prior art, there is a “machine room” type governor or a “machine room-less” type governor. The governors are mounted at the top of the shaft or in a top machine room. Such governors may be used at a car side or a counterweight side of the elevator. However, in some special buildings, such governors are not allowed to be mounted due to limitations of site conditions, for example, the top of the elevator shaft has no space for disposing the governor.
The prior art provides a follower-type governor moving along with the car.